


Dresses And Doubts

by Lilnerd3696



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cause yeah boi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hints of Trans Keith, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of characters mentioned in passing but theyre not actually in it, Really want more friendship between these two, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, i just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilnerd3696/pseuds/Lilnerd3696
Summary: "So what's wrong?"
AKA being young and trans can be difficult, especially when you're in space.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, I just really want these two to be best buds. So. Here.

"So what's wrong?"

Pidge jumped, startled, and nearly knocked over the Galran hard drive they had taken on Voltron's last mission.

"Don't do that," they scolded Keith, who was lurking in the doorway. He smiled, obviously amused. "And what makes you think any thing's wrong, anyway?" Pidge continued, turning their back on their 'snark buddy' (a name Lance had given them after one entertaining dinner that he'd not quite recovered from).

Pidge heard Keith fully enter the room and make his way towards the workbench. "You didn't come up for dinner," he said, and Pidge waved a dismissive hand at him.

"Not the first time that's happened." Not that that's a good thing, Pidge admitted to themself. "Anything else?"

Keith walked around the workbench so they could talk face to face. "Lance left himself open to five sarcastic comments at lunch, and you didn't do anything. Hunk asked you if you wanted to come with him to look at the broken escape pods he found and see if you could improve them, and you and I both know that was code for 'let's turn them into go carts to race around the castle'. You snuck down here instead" Keith paused. "Do I need to carry on?"

"...No." Pidge said.

Keith sighed, looking down at his feet. "If you'd rather talk to someone else, I understand. I know I'm not the most-" he grimaced "-approachable of people. I'm just worried."

"I just-" Pidge broke off, trying the find the right words to express what they were feeling. Keith waited patiently for them to continue. "I know that dresses aren't for just girls. Dresses are pieces of clothing. They have no gender. Anyone can wear a dress, just like anyone can wear a suit or pants or any other item of clothing. But I- even though I know that, wearing a dress, or _thinking_ about wearing a dress just..."

"You don't have to wear a dress Pidge." Keith frowned, arms crossed over his chest. "And if anyone's trying to make you wear one-"

"No one's trying to make me wear a dress Keith. I... I _want_ to wear a dress. Sometimes. Like the other day when Allura found all those Altean clothing and we all went through them. But when I think about wearing one it just feels like giving up. Like I'm admitting that I'm actually a girl. That, this was all some... giant cry for attention and I'm just some huge fake. And I know that that doesn't make sense cause clothes don't have a gender and I _know_ that I'm not a girl and I'm not a boy but there's this little voice in the back of my head that screams at me for being different and that I should just go back to pretending to be a girl even though it would kill me inside because I'm making things so much harder for my friends and family, and Matt and Dad and Mum might not even accept me and-"

Strong, warm arms wrapped around Pidge, and they buried their wet face into Keith's jacket to muffle their sobs. Keith awkwardly rubbed the younger paladin's back as they cried.

"You're not faking it," he said firmly. "You might be a good actor, but no one could fake the happiness on your face when we all accepted you. Or that look you get when some random alien misgenders you and the entire team corrects them. If you can't handle wearing dresses right now, that's fine. We'll work something out. And don't even talk about how your family is going to react. From what I've heard from you and Shiro, they are fantastic, open minded people who will accept the fact that you aren't a girl _or_ a boy. And even if for some reason they don't, you _know_ Shiro will adopt you."

Pidge laughed wetly. "Keith-"

"Actually Coran might try adopt you too. Lance as well, cause we both know he won't want to be left out-"

" _Keith!_ " Pidge leaned away from the babbling teen as they wiped their eyes. "Thank you," they said, looking at Keith. "Just- thank you."

"If you ever need to talk or something, I'll be here."

"Oh _really?_ So next time I have cramps-"

"I'll convince Hunk to make you that weird dish you like and steal all of Lance's blanket so we can build a pillow fort in my room and bitch about uteruses."

"..."

"I'm not an immature teenage boy. I can handle periods."

"They still gross Matt out, although i think it's because he doesn't like blood."

"Well I'd walk to a supermarket and buy pads or tampons for you without whining. If there were supermarkets out here."

"Don't lie, you'd totally whine."

"Okay I would. But only because _walking_."

"Ugh I know right?"

**Author's Note:**

> PS Hunk did make the go carts, but they got confiscated after Lance almost ran Shiro over.


End file.
